Those Golden Eyes
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: He is cursed and hunted. She is a young adult finding her place in life. What kind of relationship can they have? Probably nothing more than her pet as long as he's still a dog. There could be smut at some point. No promises. Inukag Mountain Country AU (not sure thats an accurate label tho)
1. Chapter 1: The Mountain Kills

**Hiya! This is my newest AU! Since I'm now living in Colorado temporarily I got inspired to write this.**

 **Enjoy,**

* * *

He limped on the rocky edge, granite scraping his paws. Every step took a heave of breath. _Fucking wolves. Fucking curse._ What kind of existence was this? Fighting off predators, guarding his meals, watching the sky rotate above him day after day. The winter a cold unforgiving bite, the spring literally a pollen sneeze-fest, the autumn making it impossible to hunt with the crunch of leaves beneath him. The summer was physically pleasant but also when all predators were full of competitive energy. Sometimes he got through the season without a scratch.

His nose was bleeding down his muzzle. As he knew his vision was fading, he asked himself the very last line of self-preservation. The question that kept him from fully becoming the animal that he was; _What is my name?_

* * *

"What a gorgeous day!" The optimistic girl up the hill shouted to her friends below, the Colorado breeze sweeping the loose wisps of dark hair while caressing her face.

Her best friend caught up to her first, "I don't know where you get the energy!" Sango huffed with her hands on her knees already, "You don't even work out!"

"Looks like all that preparation didn't do you any good after all." Kagome teased with a grin. They both looked down the hill at the sound of quick footfalls. Miroku was running- **sprinting** up to meet them. Kagome gave Sango a confused look when he didn't slow down, passing between them with only a gust of dust as proof he'd even been there. He shouted over his shoulder, "All this spiritual training sure paid off!"

He skidded to a stop and turned around, flexing his sleeveless arms, "The ladies love a man with endurance!"

Kagome laughed at his antics. Sango was not amused. "We'll see about that MONK!"

Then Sango trekked up after him. _They are so cute together._

"Kagome! Come on!" The female voice echoed off the mountain face.

* * *

He needed water. He needed to get up, to keep moving. But there was no point. He couldn't track anything with a busted snout. Was it going to end here? In his drifting consciousness, he thought he heard a faint _caw_ from somewhere above. _Fucking Vultures._ How much had he bled already?

He thought of his life before this. Even if he had managed to change back, what was there to live for? All he could do is live on his own here, away from the humans. His tongue was rough and dry. The mountain air will kill him if he didn't act.

Hunching his shoulders, he sat up. His head swam heavily, but he could still see well enough. _Don't let this fucking mountain beat you up. You are Inuyasha._ The sun's new position told him he had slept through the night. He was lucky nothing had preyed on him during his rest. He was easy to spot in the open, day or night. He often took a dip in the mud if it had rained to go hunt more easily.

 _Focus. Water._ Head bowed, he made to stand, and made a _fucking_ whine at the stabbing needle of pain in his flank. The cuts in the pads of his feet had clotted at least. He growled frustratingly.

 _Come…. On…. Damnit_

* * *

Sango lay a sweaty mess on a rock some yards away from camp. She had stopped panting after five minutes. Miroku looked calm as he unrolled and laid out his tent, but Kagome could see the glint of perspiration on the back of his neck. Kagome unwove her braid, having set up her shared tent already.

Warm flickering light blazed against the dark forest as the last inches of sun slowly sunk behind the mountain range. Across from her, the couple were curled up on the ground, Miroku softly whispering sweet words while a hand rested on Sango's rear. She noticed her friend's toes curl through the flames. Kagome smiled at them and Miroku met her eyes, giving her a wink.

She winked back. Miroku was her childhood friend. It was only natural as both of their families were quite religious.

Not wanting to interrupt his moment trying to woo Sango, she went to her orange tent to grab the toilet paper as her evidence. She'll give them five minutes of alone time before she and Sango would crash in their sleeping bags.

Huddled in her old college hoodie against the cold, she wound her way between trunks, the brushy undergrowth scratching her calves. She wished she changed into pants before she left, but it's always easier to go to the bathroom in the outdoors with short shorts. Her flashlight flickered.

"Argh, Really? Come on!" she slapped its plastic side repeatedly. After about seven hits, the flickering faded back to a steady beam. She returned the beam back to the ground ahead, and froze.

A large dirty canine stood but twelve feet away, eyes momentarily closed from the bright light on its face. She did not dare wish it was anything other than a wolf. They were far too high in the mountains for that to be possible. She'd learned that running from such a creature would be futile if it decided to give chase.

Her eyes met flaring gold.

* * *

As his eyes adjusted, a woman in red came into focus. _Human?_

A blast of a groaning pain rippled through his skull. His tendons wobbled, burned. His last thought was barely registering his body falling to the forest floor.

* * *

Was it hurt? She cautiously took one step forward, snapping a stick. The limp body didn't even twitch. She loomed over its form. Her small light told her it had- _White fur?_

Wolves in this area couldn't possibly have white fur. She kneeled before it. Shades of brown and black, yes. Grey, maybe. But white?

Could it be just a very big dog after all? Whatever it was, it was hurt. There was dark red all over its flank.

"Miroku!" She yelled.

As she waited, she tentatively placed her palm on his head, her anxious body empty of breath. When it still didn't stir, she glided her hand back. It was quite soft. Her fingers flattened back his big ears before drawing away.

Lights searched through the trees, "Kagome!" Miroku called.

"I'm here!" She waved her flashlight above her.

"Are you alright?" Sango hollered.

"Yes! Just come help me!"

"Woah! Is it dead?" Miroku asked when his light caught the legs of the wolf- or dog.

"No. Do you think its a wolf?"

He crouched next to her. Sango had her hands on her knees, looking over him. "Well," He said, his chin between two fingers, "It could be a large shepherd."

"A German Shepherd?" Sango asked.

He nodded then sighed at Kagome's pout, "You want to help it, don't you?"

"You got it!" She chirped. He knew her so well.

He rocked back on his heels and stood, bending over. He slid his fingers beneath its belly, noticing the wound's location. "I hope I don't make it any worse for the poor guy," he commented as he lifted the canine.

"You got him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. You ladies lead the way."

* * *

Voices swam in his head. He felt something brush his fur. His mind's eye looked at his flank, checking the pain. It had dulled since before. His nose had regained its intel as well. He could smell human sweat, burning wood, and the plastic-like fabric of tents and sleeping bags.

He didn't smell gunpowder. A wave of safety washed over him and he crashed beneath it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mountain Gives

Woo! I wrote another chap! Go me!

I'm glad you readers find this story interesting (and apparently well-written? Really?).

Thank you for the reviews!

ON WITH DE STORY :DDD

* * *

"Yeah, he's a shep all right." Miroku confirmed. The dog had remained asleep all night. It was still asleep. And even he wouldn't be able to carry him up the mountain. Looks like their trip would be over sooner than expected.

Kagome handed him his breakfast and he plopped down on the tarp between them. She mumbled a thanks between her inhales of disgusting eggs. It was technically powder that became scrambled eggs with hot water.

Real eggs tasted so much better. With and cheese and onion...

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?" I was glad that the interruption took me away from my drooling imagination.

"Could I borrow your lotion? I'm getting dry skin."

"My dear Sango, your smooth skin is flawless."

She shot him a teasing glare and headed to our tent. I could guess what he meant behind those words and that gave me a hint at their activities last night. I didn't care to know.

I heard shuffling. My back tensed in excitement and probably slight fear.

I turned around with toothless smile, remembering how canines could find bared teeth a sign of aggression or a threat. Miroku had left his tent unzipped and open. I could see a swash of a thick long tail swing slightly as the animal rose from his rest. Inside, the creature circled. She could tell by the light's angle shining through the thin purple membrane.

 _He_ _must_ _be_ _starving_.

Miroku watched me pile the rest of the pot's steaming contents onto my paper plate. Wearing sweats this morning, I walked towards the tent on my knees. I clicked my tongue twice. A thing I do for all animals.

The tent was still and silent. I couldn't see him at all now. "Hey umm… Gold-" I almost said goldy but that was more of a girl's name- "You hungry?"

I set the plate four feet away from the tent opening and about three away from me. He could still have wolf in him if he's been surviving well up here. Better to gain respect slowly but surely than rush it. No matter how adorable he was.

* * *

He could smell the humans were eating something. His belly was already recovering from pain and hunger. There was no way in hell he was going to ask for scraps. Not from humans.

That girl though. He wished he could at least thank her. His sense of smell was still whacked. He could tell a male and that girl were close. Another female was in the area.

He could at least see her one more time before he left, hopefully she'd get the message: Goodbye.

He hauled himself up with shaky legs. Then bowed forward, legs pushed out, and stretched. The boy's sleeping bag had been reasonably comfortable, better than anything he'd slept on in the last few years.

The smell of food grew stronger, and so did the girl. The food smelled like meat but different. It wasn't fresh for sure. His ears perked up at a strange but brief noise. At least it wasn't some high-pitched female cooing sound, or he would be scratching an ear with a rear paw right now, trying desperately to relieve an itch that sound left behind.

He heard her voice, familiar, calm, and soft. It took him a minute to realize she was talking to him. _Gold?! What kind of name is that?!_

She must've seen his eyes last night. Did she like them or something? It was practically the only thing that could make anyone think he was something more than just some old dog.

Not that he'd ever given thought to it, but he would've expected a name like _Snowy, Phantom, Arctic,_ or _Cloud._

She was offering him that weird food. Must be all they have. He'd rather go hunt and dig out a dirty mole. At least the meat would be fresh. Even ants would be more appetizing, as long as they weren't the spicy ones. Not that he's actually tried them or anything. No one would be the wiser anyway. It was only once.

He sighed and tore off the measly cloth around his flank. He would nod to her. Then leave.

* * *

A white paw lifted and stepped out onto the dirt, followed by a scarred, dark nose. She nearly shivered at the brilliance of his coat, fur swaying slightly with his movements. A second paw exited the tent. His head rose, level with her own, a broad chest exposed. His reveal was completed with an exhale creating a thin smoky layer to his features, then gone in an instant.

Intense golden eyes flicked up to meet her own. His head tilted down slightly. He almost seemed more than just a dog, like some sort of deity trapped in animal form.

She smiled, "Good morning, sleepy-head. Want some food?"

* * *

He hated being like a dog. This was one of those moments he hated it the most. His tail wagged.

His tail. Fucking. Wagged.

Her voice drew him fully out of the tent. He could see caution in her posture and happiness in her eyes. She was like an open book. He didn't even need his nose.

He took in her features. She still wore a red college hoodie, this time with black sweatpants. Her bed head was one of the sexiest things he'd ever laid his eyes on. The others were her flushed lips and smooth neck.

He found her offering on the ground. It looked like eggs. He bent down to take a small whiff with his busted nose. Well. It didn't smell bad.

Before he knew it, he was scarfing down the yellow-white pile.

"You're a big boy."

He paused and licked his lips free of food that'd caught on his whiskers. 'That's what she said.'

* * *

He rolled his eyes at her and continued to finish off the salty mush from the plate.

She made no movement, but was amazed. 'Can he understand me? What's more, how does he know the human action of an eyeroll?'

She whispered, "Do you understand me?"

He flicked an ear, but ignored her. Now she felt ridiculous.

"Oh hey look who's up!" Sango put a hand on her shoulder, "What's his name?"

"Gold. I guess it's kinda a weird name." she sighed.

"I think it sounds badass."

* * *

He gazed at the woods.

He hadn't left them yet and that gave her hope. He lay on the edge of their little campout, his ears a little drooped. 'Did he have an owner?'

If they could, her ears would be drooping too. He hadn't even let her touch him this morning. She'd flinched when he'd growled for trying to do so.

Miroku stomped out the fire with his boot. Sango emerged from their shared tent, dressed for hiking again. Miroku whistled. Sango blushed with a glare.

She wanted to simply be with him but he wouldn't even let her touch him. So she busied herself taking down her tent with Sango. It's always a two person job.

"You're so in love Kagome."

Her head shot up from the items in her lap. "Whu-"

Sango nodded towards the canine across camp, "You've been sighing all morning."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, finished with his packing, "I think having a dog will help you after 'him'."

She refused to let 'him' enter her mind.

* * *

He couldn't even conjure up complete thoughts of how he was feeling. The trees looked so old and unchanging. The few creatures in their branches holding meaningless chatter among themselves. He put his head down between his two paws and exhaled, closing his eyes and stayed alert through his ears. He was not excited to return to the life he'd led for awhile now.

Him? Had some guy broke up with the bitch? 'Girl.' He corrected himself. He would not settle for canine terms.

The smell of loneliness coated the area.

"I suppose you're right. I don't think Gold likes me though…"

He shot up.

* * *

The morning was alive with nature. She returned to stuffing all her belongings in her yellow pack. Cooking utensils, matches, tarp. All had to fit inside strategically.

A sound made her nearly jump five feet in the air. It was a growl. Gold stood proud and tall, his nose a foot away from her hip. She placed a hand to her chest to calm the adrenaline.

"You scared me."

He huffed and flicked an ear but otherwise remained eerily still. When he continued to stare at her, she wondered, dared to hope. 'He actually came to me...'

Her hand wandered back from her breast down to her side. Remaining weary of him, she brought the back of her hand close to him. She froze when his nose inched closer to it. Her skin tingled at his breath.

When his sniffing ended, her fingers rose. She inched ever so slowly, her body turning to face him. He remained still as ever, eyes not watching her hand, but piercing her heart.

This was far enough. She didn't dare hope he would take kindly to the contact, despite the signs that indicated he was okay with her touch.

A quiet but unmistakable whine left his throat.

Her eyes had been closed with patience. She thought maybe her nerve-endings had tricked her.

Then she found his eyes closed in bliss and her hand felt fur.

Joy overfilled her. She relished the feel of soft silky fur. Her fingers dug slightly, palm smoothing over his head.

She sunk to her knees. His eyes shot open at the sound of it, but he did not move a muscle. The physical distance between their souls was now a foot between two sets of eyes. It felt like no distance even existed at all.

* * *

He flinched when she cried out and buried her face in his neck, her arms around his shoulders. The smell of loneliness was eradicated, replaced by happiness. Because of him.

He let out a third whine that day and settled his snout on her red shoulder, her scent pleasant and peaceful.

* * *

Sango and Miroku held hands as they watched their friend smile down at her new companion ahead of them. He did not pant despite the summer heat and his obviously thick coat. He didn't make so much of any kind of sound. Sango caught Miroku's smile and returned it since it didn't seem lecherous. He gave her hand a squeeze and it swung as they trekked down the path in which they had come yesterday.

They said journeying up closer to the kami can help heal your soul. Though it didn't happen the way he expected, he was nonetheless grateful for the gift the mountain had bestowed to his good friend.

* * *

She shrugged off her heavy pack into her trunk. Her whole body was stiff.

Gold never left her side. He watched her reach to the sky in a stretch, arching back on her heels as her thighs tightened then quivered before she relaxed.

"You need any help Kagome?" Miroku asked from his position leaning against the passenger seat of Sango's white Trailblazer, pulling off his hiking boots with a grunt. Sango pushed their belongings further back into her trunk, then quickly pulled down the lid with a good quiet slam.

She knew what he meant and glanced down at her new not-so-little friend. He seemed to feel her gaze as if it actually weighed something and looked up at her almost expectantly.

"I'll see if I can get him in." She replied, "C'mere boy."

He followed her around her car. She had her hand on the door handle when he started panting.

'He hasn't had water all day.'

She returned to her trunk and pulled out a bottle from the twenty-four pack. "Hey do either of you have something like a bowl?"

* * *

He gratefully lapped up the liquid from the plastic tupperware. Water had never tasted so sweet. When it was near empty he waited as she refilled it, emptying the plastic bottle.

He had refused to show his exhaustion during their journey downhill. The fake-eggs had given him some hydration.

Now he was beyond caring about his pride. What would she know anyway? To her, he was only a dog.

* * *

When he finished, she picked up the tupperware and handed it to Miroku through the window with a quick thanks. He pushed it back with his palm, and Sango filled his action with her words, "You can keep it Kagome."

She put her vehicle in reverse and quickly backed out. 'They sure got out of here quick. I wonder if Miroku had finally got Sango to agree to doing it. He even forgot about helping me get Gold in the car.'

The sunlight grew as the clouds flew, reflecting off the pavement and her Honda. She squinted and quickly opened the driver's side, removing the sunset beach shades from the windshield. She held back a cry when her knuckle met the glass. The leather seats were hot as blazes.

She jammed her keys into the ignition and twisted. Old Maggie hummed to life and Kagome pressed the up button repeatedly until it hit maximum air flow. She shut the door and stood, downing a bottle of water herself. When it was empty, she squeezed it flat of air then recapped it.

'Wait. Where did he go?'

She called out his name and heard a whine beneath her. A nose poked out from beneath her car. She crouched, settling her hands on her knees. He had actually shimmied his way underneath her car. "What are you doing under there silly?"

Her answer was a grin in the cool shadow beneath her humming car. If a dog could pull off a cocky look, Gold was the enigma of the word.

She scoffed in return, "I can't believe you fit under there."

* * *

Not that she could hear him but he gave off a comeback in his head anyway. 'Keh. I can fit in a lot of small spaces-' he searched for a word. He wouldn't say, or rather, think 'bitch' but he still wanted a similar word that also packed a verbal punch when used with emphasis.

He got it.

'Wench.'

* * *

It didn't sound as insulting, unfortunately, but it's not like she could hear him anyway.

It had been a few minutes, so the air should at least blow cool now.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and clapped her palm against her bare thigh, "Come on, time to go."

She waited for him to edge out and couldn't help but find it cute as he took little steps with his big paws as he slid out slowly. He followed her to the other side, where she opened the door for him.

* * *

He jumped in and settled on the grey leather that burned his canine ass. She shut the door and in moments was shifting the gear into reverse. He sat patiently to cool down as the vent blew on his chest. His head nearly touched the ceiling, and her jerky driving made him bump his head a few times. 'Damn Wench…'

The car was finally cool after ten minutes. The mountains were slowly becoming hills outside the window.

"You want to look out the window boy?" She gave him a sweet smile that had him open his jaw slightly. She must've taken it as a yes, but to his surprise, she reached up.

* * *

Kagome felt bad that her car was so small for him. But she had a solution and she grinned at her own genius, focusing her eyes on the road as her right arm pulled back the interior panel. The dog stared at the sky above, clouds magnificently sweeping a pattern over the blue.

Her left hand pressed a button next to her steering wheel.

* * *

He rose up in an instant, his weight balancing on his rear legs. The roar of the wind shot through his fur and he welcomed it excitedly. He settled his paws on the grey-reflecting-blue-and-white metal and closed his eyes, his ears pinned back in bliss.

He didn't care that his tail was wagging below, and he didn't care that his tongue was out flying back by his cheek. For once, he didn't care that he was a dog.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" ^^ and please leave reviews! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Gives

The clouds were the seafoam that met the shore of the mountain range. When the giant rocky hills he'd called home for years were the size of his paw resting on the leather edge of the open passenger window, Kagome turned down the radio, and rolled up the roof window. His tongue tasted fuel and exhaust in the wind and he was glad his nose was still somewhat busted. It would probably be good as new in a few hours. Claws scraped the door slightly as Kagome slowed down. Inuyasha steadied himself.

A Valero was the first gas station she spotted and she practically swerved into the right lane. Rolling to a stop by the machine, she killed the engine and got out, leaving her new companion inside. Sliding her card in and out, she typed in the four digits. She selected the lowest fuel grade and unhooked the nozzle. As she listened to the sound of the liquid pouring in, she made a mental list of things to get at the store. Milk, granola bars, some kind of meat…

 _What does Gold like? Should I feed him dry or wet food? Oh my god, where will he even sleep? I guess I can share my bed… but what if he still doesn't like me that well?_

A sigh escaped through her nose.

* * *

They stopped again at a food place of some sort. A drive-thru? His mouth watered. The mostly-healed nose detected burgers and hot dogs. They pulled off the feeder road and he caught the words on a yellow sign.

Sonic.

She pulled in a slot and rolled down her window, holding her chin in thought at the menu.

The back of the sign on his side advertised some new burger. All he saw was deliciousness.

"I think I'll get some popcorn chicken."

A whine left his throat and he got her attention. One paw on the window ledge, he lifted the other and placed it smack-center of the giant image of the burger.

* * *

 _What kind of owner did he have?_ She thought as he stared at her. _He's trained so well he's practically human himself._

"You want a burger?"

Gold nodded his head once with a huff. She simply blinked in amazement.

Shrugging her shoulder, she pressed the red button to order. "I don't know if dogs should eat junk food, but I guess you're still pretty hungry huh? You're a big guy, after all."

The corner of her eye watched him settle back into his seat while she ordered their food plus a cookie dough blast. Gorgeous unearthly eyes stared out the windshield at the cars passing by.

A hand reached out towards him tentatively.

* * *

The advancing hand stilled when he glanced at it. A hopeful expression and the words "May I?" he responded by looking away again.

It doesn't matter what kind of creature he is. All beings like to be touched.

That was his reasoning for allowing her to pet him like a dog. Not because he liked her touch. That had absolutely nothing to do with it. He only wagged his tail to encourage her to keep touching him.

It's been a long time since he felt a woman's touch. Undesirable memories surfaced and he pushed them away. His mother was long dead, there was no point in thinking about her.

"Oh, I just love your big ears." She cooed.

He rolled his eyes. If he were in his normal form, she wouldn't be so taken by his ears.

He smelled an unfamiliar human coming closer. But for once, he didn't care. After all, she was bringing his lunch.

* * *

Gold whipped his head towards her and she drew away, thinking she may have offended him somehow. Then, all she could see was white as a heavy weight stepped on her thigh, "Eh- OW!"

A yelp in surprise that was not her own sounded outside her window.

It took a moment to register the fact that her companion had just nabbed his burger off the tray. She turned to the teenage girl outside, "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

A mumbling nod was the girl's answer, her hand over her probably-speeding heart.

* * *

The passenger floorboard presently a feast for any ants that might be nearby in the next place she parked, she heard him lick his chops with gusto. The grey leather was firm in one hand while she sipped her coke, the ice a crunchy treat she'd delve into later.

The yellowed plains of Aurora were gentle on the eyes. She imagined he could fall asleep with his head on the dashboard like that- if it weren't for her sucky driving.

Somehow she'd forgotten how sharp she brakes or how fast she takes her turns until there was a dog inside with her. It's not like they can wear a seatbelt.

* * *

There was wildlife to be chased to his surprise. Plenty of prairie dogs in their tunnels, birds in the fields of crops, even deer were in the area the previous night.

As she turned in a driveway, he spotted another breed in the distance; horse. Lots and lots of them. Though the one he'd actually spotted was motionless, he could smell hundreds. He scrutinized the motionless one with it's also-motionless foal laying beside it. They shined oddly in the sun. They clearly weren't alive but yet they weren't carcasses or-

Hands would be useful right now for smacking himself in the face. Statues. They were fucking statues.

White rounded structures lined up in rows, each one peeling away to reveal another in the frame of his window. She circled and pulled up to the left row. It was literally the smallest one of them all. Not that he cared, he still didn't really know what he was doing here, with her.

Her arm pulled back as she pulled out the key. "Well." She smiled at him, "This is home buddy."

 **. . .**

Yeah. Her trailer was the smallest.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but this is what I got so far. It's beeeeeennnnn sooooooooooooooooooo hard to write again. I suck

 **REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL**

 _And they'll help me write_


End file.
